Antología de las Sombras (SnK Fanfic)
by K Guz
Summary: Esta es la antología de las sombras, historias sobre Eren y Levi en diferentes realidades, diferentes vidas, cada una siempre enlazada con la otra en el terrible y mítico mundo de Cazadores de Sombras -Cassandra Clare-. 2o Cuento: Hijo de la Noche. EreRiren - Sobrenatural - romance - Yaoi - AU - Eren x Levi
1. La Caza Invernal

ATENCIÓN. Esta historia está basada en la _Cacería Salvaje_ de Cassandra Clare, autora de _Cazadores de Sombras_. Eren y Levi pertenecen a la serie _Shingeki no Kyojin_ de Isayama Hajime. Además esta es una _historia exclusiva para la pareja de SnK_ , por lo cual si buscas algo relacionado a los personajes de Cassandra, me temo que no haré mención de ninguno, utilizo su universo, sin embargo no se trata de un crossover ni un fic de sus obras. Otra cosa más, no necesitas tener muchos conocimientos de _Shadowhunters_ para disfrutar está historia.

* * *

Cuento I.

 _La Cacería Invernal._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Las ascuas pelirrojas servían de faro en la oscuridad del bosque, apacible durante la madrugada. Sobre la hierba empapada descansaba un joven, sus ojos de matices bicolores se abrieron de apoco, temblorosos. Sus miembros entumecidos por el hambre y el frío hicieron un gran esfuerzo por extenderse y conseguir erguirlo sobre el duro pasto. No era fácil ni placentero dormir en el suelo salvaje después de pasarse la infancia descansando bajo el calor de un hogar.

− Arriba, ingratos. No es hora de dormir, es tiempo de la cacería anual −, bramó con voz gutural una criatura de imponente armadura cobriza. Su piel áspera y agrietada como los troncos de los robles y sus ojos de dos colores distintos como los del joven, una señal de ser parte de la Cacería Salvaje.

El chico se giró bocarriba, mirando el cielo negro en su totalidad, marcaba el comienzo del alba. Ya se había acostumbrado a su negrura, a lo que no se podía acoplar aún era ver su reflejo en los ríos y lagunas (cada que tenía oportunidad de lavarse), notar sus ojos de dos colores diferentes: uno verde como lo eran ambos al nacer, herencia de su padre y el otro ambarino, decolorado al beber de la sangre del líder de la Cacería.

«Marca de que ahora tu voluntad le pertenece a Gwynn».

− Joven mundano, tu alma fue encaminada en esta jauría hacía más de diez inviernos atrás y parece ser que estás dudando de tu decisión−. Le llamó la atención uno de los veteranos en la caza, su tutor en armas. Un ser de apariencia tan humana como la suya, con la piel lechosa, fino cabello negro y sus ojos bicolores: uno del color de la tormenta y otro como un zafiro.

− ¿Hace tan solo diez? −. Preguntó, mirándose las manos callosas y llenas de cicatrices−. Podría jurar que fue más tiempo −, su voz era áspera, producto de tantas veces que estuvo al borde de la deshidratación.

El cabello castaño le cubría hasta el mentón y su ropa se sentía rasposa y pequeña. No recordaba con exactitud en qué época del año había oído por primera vez el cuerno de batalla de quienes, como un huracán, azotaron a los invasores de su pueblo. Temerario y joven, en ocasiones llamado estúpido por su gente, no dudó en plantarle cara a los cazadores, pidiendo unirse para erradicar a los asesinos de su familia.

− Ese niño tiene coraje. Su mirada clama sangre y sus manos ruegan por encarnarse en el corazón de sus opresores −, había dicho su ahora mentor, mirándolo desde arriba, sobre un corcel negro como el carbón.

− Hacía tanto que no teníamos un mundano entre los nuestros. ¿No, Levi? −. Sonrió hacía el hombre del caballo negro una criatura de piel verdusca.

− ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño? −, exigió Levi, alzando la voz entre el ruido de la destrucción a su espalda, con el fuego batiéndose detrás de él como una cortina de oro, abrumando al ocaso.

− Eren Jeager −, soltó entre dientes, desafiante, sin dejarse intimidar por tan hosco ser que tenía enfrente.

− Sin duda un mundano muy peculiar −, le concedió la razón otro más.

«Mundano». Así era como le solían llamar aquellos seres mágicos y cualquiera de sus allegados a los humanos "corrientes". En su mayoría todos ellos eran criaturas sacadas de los cuentos más fantásticos que su difunta madre le había contado alguna vez, cubiertos de hojas, cuernos o pieles peludas. A excepción de algunos cuantos que eran similares a Eren en complexión y rasgos.

− Ellos pertenecieron alguna vez a la nobleza feérica−, le contó Levi una ocasión−. Desterrados, príncipes marginados por su propia sangre por algún acto ilícito cometido contra sus leyes.

− ¿Igual que tú? −. Se atrevió a comentar.

Levi entonces le había fulminado con la mirada, indignado por aquella acusación. Luego chistó, ceñudo y se envolvió en su gastada capa para abrigarse del viento invernal.

− Hace mucho yo también era mundano −, admitió en un melancólico susurro, antes de apartarse con brusquedad, lejos del joven chico quien le veía admirado.

Levi sin duda era un guerrero audaz y muy hábil, sin embargo, era un cascarrabias y era muy difícil comunicarse con él sin que te propinara un buen golpe. Lo cual era de esperarse de un miembro de la Cacería, más si todos te apaleaban y humillaban por ser "mundano", se había ganado a pulso el respeto de todos. Pese a que había un bloque entre él y el resto de los cazadores, había sido "amable" con Eren hasta el grado de enseñarle a usar la espada y el arco, aunque no era muy diestro con el ultimo. Es más, se podría decir que era su único aliado.

− Parece ser que no quisieras estar más aquí −, supuso Levi, apoyado en un árbol junto al muchacho quien miraba su reflejo en un cuenco con agua sin dejar de tocarse el lado del rostro donde tenía el ojo decolorado.

Eren suspiró, bebiendo con lentitud el agua fría, se había acostumbrado a hacer que ese poco le durara demasiado tiempo. Vivir al borde de una muerte por hambre o sed le hacía estimar más esos recursos, de todos modos, ahora comía mejor que antes de ser un cazador y no quería acostumbrarse.

− No es eso −, respondió después de beber−. Solo estoy aburrido −, dijo, confundiendo a su compañero. ¿De qué estaba aburrido precisamente?

− Es hora de marcharse, mis hermanos. Preparaos para el infierno −, bramó con una risotada la criatura de madera−. Nuestros corazones fogosos se queman por nuestros instintos alertados, el aroma de la sangre en el viento venidero nos exige la caza.

− Siempre me he preguntado de dónde surge la fascinación de Einar por hablar como si fuera shakesperiano −. Soltó el muchacho, subiéndose a su caballo de brillante pelaje que descansaba tras unos arbustos. Levi sonrió levemente (solo le veía sonreír con él), ya arriba de su caballo tiró de las riendas como el jinete experimentado que era.

− En aquellos años era común expresarse de tal modo. Ahora los mundanos solo sueltan blasfemias que denigran tantos años inversos en establecer un lenguaje…

El cuerno sonó entonces, cortando con su discurso, encendiendo cada fibra de su ser con un vigoroso llamado. Los caballos relinchaban de manera sombría y los cascos golpeaban el suelo evocando el retumbar de los cielos tormentosos.

− ¡En marcha! −, ladró Einar, al frente del pequeño grupo que, al paso de la distancia, al salir del bosque, se congrego a otro mucho más grande.

La espada al costado de Eren ardía y su mano sudaba por el deseo de blandirla, sus ojos relucían y percibía con agudeza el horizonte humeante. Una guerra civil, tal vez, no tenía importancia, lo único que deseaba era hacer correr la sangre de los desgraciados. Perros pertenecientes a otro de los pequeños grupos que formaban la caza, ladraban y aullaban frente a ellos, avisando que había algunos malaventurados aún conscientes.

− Eren, a mi costado −, gritó Levi sobre el ruido de la batalla, pero el muchacho había salido disparado en su corcel como una lanza castaña. Levi apretó los dientes al verlo, ¿desde cuándo no obedecía sus órdenes?

El caballo dio un brinco usando una saliente de rocas como rampa, al mismo tiempo que Eren desenvainaba una larga espada de hoja platinada con tallados de hojas color esmeralda en su empuñadura negra, para encajarla en el cuello de unos cuantos hombres hasta desprender la carne de sus torsos. El carmín batía su tez a medida que tomaba más fuerza sus redobles y pateaba los cadáveres para desencajarlos de la hoja. Un aullido se escapaba desde el fondo de sus pulmones, mientras blandía la espada ferozmente para librarla de la pesadez de la sangre de sus víctimas. Sus compañeros, eufóricos, disparaban flechas, lanzaban jabalinas y hachas y otros tantos se llevaban a los muertos.

Eren bajaba dando un salto del caballo para aterrizar sobre un hombre que hace nada había matado a otro, enterrando toda la extensión de la espada por la clavícula derecha hasta salir bajo el codo opuesto. Este soltó un grito que se ahogó en la sangre que manaba por su tráquea.

− ¡Monstruo! −. Gritó aterrado un soldado a solo unos metros de él, alzando un rifle. Eren, de espaldas, vaciló. Tan solo inspiró, cerrando los ojos.

Una flecha silbó sobre su cabeza, aterrizando limpiamente en el ojo del soldado quien disparó antes de sucumbir a los brazos de Hela. La bala perdida rozó en el hombro derecho de Eren y este dejo caer la espada, aferrando la herida con su mano sana.

− Joder… −, masculló al ver la sangre escurrírsele por los dedos.

− Maldita sea, te dije que te quedarás cerca −, vociferó Levi, galopando hacia él, guardando su arco−. Deberás volver al caballo.

− No importa−, tajó molesto. Arrancó parte de su capa de un tirón para hacerse una venda sobre el brazo−. Podré pelear con la izquierda tan bien como si se tratase de la derecha −. Terminó de apretar la venda con los dientes y se limpió la sangre del rostro con el dorso sano. Tomó la espada del suelo con la mano sana, maniobrándola como un experto.

− Estás herido, serás un estorbo para el resto−, insistió el otro, disparando un par de flechas más a sus atacantes.

− Fui el primero en dar el golpe −, rezongó, mirándolo altivo−. Me las apañaré solo, he matado tantos que no llevo cuenta.

Levi entorno los ojos hacia su dirección, viéndolo alejarse corriendo por el camino de piedra, manchándolo de sangre. Físicamente ya no era ese niño fiero que, entre el humo de la guerra, chocó con su caballo hacia años. Ese niño que con valentía se plantó ante Gwynn, el señor de la Cacería Salvaje, y este estaba a punto de partirlo en dos de un tajo. Ahora era mucho más alto, más fuerte y uno de los mejores guerreros que conocía, sin embargo, pecaba de orgulloso y subestimaba las habilidades que le eran otorgadas al beber de la sangre de Gwynn.

− De no ser por mí, estarías muerto.

.

.

.

El viento asolaba las frías aguas del atlántico, guiándolas fieramente contra los acantilados. Las mareas ensombrecidas por la neblina marina eran admiradas en silencio por Eren. Sentado sobre una gran roca porosa, miraba pasible el descenso del sol y el rugir del mar. En sus manos birlaba la punta de una flecha de obsidiana que brillaba con cada giro. El aire salino le mecía la melena a su antojo, librando su rostro de cabello.

La arena crujió a su espalda, sacándolo de su momento de paz; detuvo en seco el movimiento de sus dedos. Su espada descansaba enterrada frente a sus ojos en la arena, un par de segundos bastarían para saltar, tomarla y girar en redondo para clavarla a cualquiera que quisiera dañarle por detrás. Se tensó un momento y a nada estuvo de lanzarse por la espada cuando un espantoso calambre le atravesó el brazo herido, no debía moverlo tan deprisa.

− ¿Piensas permanecer lejos de los tuyos de nuevo? −, preguntó, para su sorpresa, Levi. No tendría por qué sorprenderse, nadie más que miembros de la Cacería estaban por los alrededores de aquella península inexplorada por el hombre mundano, además, nadie se dignaría en buscarlo… salvo Levi.

− Ellos no son mi gente −, dijo, recobrando su postura anterior. Dio un ligero vistazo a Levi, solo para volver la vista de nuevo al océano. Este no iba armado como siempre, solo usaba ropa holgada y la capa descansaba en su brazo doblado contra su pecho, con una pequeña daga oculta en la bota.

− No importa que su raza no los unan, todos están unidos por la sangre de Gwynn y eso los convierte en tu gente. Así será hasta el día de tu deceso −. Se acercó más, subiendo la gran roca hasta sentarse junto a Eren, uniéndose en su actividad, viendo ya la negrura de la noche y las grises nubes que se apoderaban del entorno.

Eren no retrocedió, confiaba ciegamente en su compañero, más que con cualquier otro sanguinario elfo que le escupía en la cara por ser humano. Tenía cicatrices por el cuerpo que demostraba la crudeza de las hadas y otras cuantas por negarse a formar parte de sus jueguitos carnales.

− No es así, mi gente está muerta ya, tanto como sus asesinos−, su voz era ronca y lejana−. Honestamente, yo no tengo otro motivo por el cual seguirlos−. Se aferró a la punta de la flecha con tal fuerza que comenzó a sangrarle el puño.

Levi observó su acto con desaprobación. Estaba consternado con sus palabras. Resoplando, le arrebató la obsidiana de la mano y la examinó con suspicacia.

− ¡Oye! −, protestó el muchacho, mirándolo enojado.

− ¿De dónde la tomaste? −, preguntó secamente, distrayéndolo un momento de su deprimente monologo. Eren frunció el cejo e ignoro su pregunta−. Es de una de mis flechas, ¿Cuándo la hurtaste?

− Yo no te hurte nada−. Levi alzó una ceja, divertido−. Lanzaste esa flecha hacia mí, ¿recuerdas? −, masculló el chico, recordando con dolor aquello−. Entrenándome, la disparaste…

− ¿Y te quedaste la punta? −, con el brazo, alejó al muchacho quien no hizo más que rendirse y resoplar.

− Tienes cientos de esas…

− Las de obsidiana son contadas−, contrapuso, guardándola en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

− Y me lanzaste la flecha a mí, estaba en mi pantorrilla. Supuse que sería un regalo de bienvenida a la tribu−, soltó sarcástico.

Antes de responderle el viento arreció y un fuerte estallido rompió la calma del mar.

− Se acerca una tormenta−, dijo entonces Levi, sosegado. Se puso de pie y con un grácil movimiento se colocó la capa sobre los hombros, comenzaba a hacer más frío. Hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que Eren le siguiera−. Hay que regresar, mundano. Muévete.

− No me llames así, también eres mundano−, exclamó.

Y a duras penas obedeció, tomó su espada y la envainó. Con la capucha sobre en su cabeza, siguió sus pasos tal como en sus primeros años dentro de la Cacería, alcanzó sus pisadas e imitó sus movimientos en la penumbra abismal del bosque; siempre cerca, evitando cualquier conflicto innecesario durante el trayecto. Levi continuó con paso firme cambiando el terreno arenoso por el rocoso y después pisando tierra fértil, pasando por pinos y abetos; rocas y grandes claros llenos de musgo. El cielo retumbaba a su espalda y pronto el agua helada los alcanzaría, gotas como balas caerían sobre ellos.

La hoguera donde aguardaba la Cacería estaba al otro lado de un gran tumulto de rocas, un valle lleno de coníferas donde se escondía una cascada descendiente de las altas montañas más al norte de donde estaban. Eren, siguiendo el ruido del romper de las olas y a un riachuelo que derivaba de la cascada, encontró aquel acantilado donde se quedó absorto en su mundo. No había caído en cuenta de cuanto camino hasta que intentaba salir de ahí. El agua comenzaba a caer sobre ellos. Apretó ambos puños y comenzó a andar más de prisa sobre el suelo irregular, sin sus caballos debían moverse por su cuenta sobre la pendiente de piedra negra.

Levi maldijo en silencio.

− ¿Por qué tenías que alejarte tanto de la hoguera? −, reprochó tanto por deseo como también para saber si seguía detrás de él.

− No debías seguirme−. Espetó Eren en voz alta.

− Quería asegurarme de que no te hubieses tirado por el acantilado −, alzó la voz para hacerse oír por sobre la lluvia.

A la altura que estaban ya, era fácil distinguir las montañas opuestas al mar, pero con tanta neblina y lluvia era imposible ahora. El cabello húmedo se le pegaba al rostro dificultando su visibilidad, sería más agradable ese remojón de no ser por estar en una zona tan al norte del globo y donde en un par de horas se helarían.

− ¡Eren! −, oyó a lo lejos, no había notado en qué momento se detuvo de caminar para sentir la lluvia en el rostro−. ¡Por aquí! −, llamó Levi otra vez, apuntando hacia una grieta rocosa a unos pocos metros de alto−. Habrá que subir.

− Creí que iríamos con los otros.

− Es tarde para eso, mira −, apuntó Levi detrás de él y entonces noto a los rayos, comenzaban a caer por las cercanías−, si seguimos andando, nos caerá uno de esos.

«Los rayos −pensó Eren−, suenan como esas malditas bombas». Arrugó el cejo, recordar aquello le daba una terrible jaqueca. Encajó sus uñas rotas sobre la roca y avanzó, era rasposa como lija e incluso con las manos callosas, podía sentir que se le abría su piel sobre todo ese corte en la palma. Faltaba poco para llegar cuando sintió el desgarre de la carne en su hombro. «La herida de bala». Soltó un grito, perdiendo el agarre.

Un rayo cayó muy cerca, encendiendo un fresno seco y Levi, velozmente, le sujetó el brazo antes de que cayera por el desfiladero. Sus ojos bicolores relucían por las luces de las ramas encendidas y su ojo gris parecía negro como la obsidiana. El agua escurría dorada por su rostro, pegando sus cabellos lacios en su frente dándole un aire vulnerable con esa expresión angustiosa que adornaba su blanco rostro. Era fácil dejarse caer, pero no, algo dentro de él le rogaba aferrarse a su antebrazo, con el brazo herido recobró estabilidad en una de las rocas para volver a trepar y estar junto a Levi.

Completamente en la oscuridad, solo conseguían sentir más frío así que, aplicando lo aprendido, Eren recolectó algunas ramillas secas y encendió una fogata como tantas veces había hecho. Mientras, su compañero examinaba el lugar que parecía ser una caverna poco profunda, pero al menos los refugiaba del agua helada.

− Haz vacilado −, exclamó Levi, extendiendo su capa exprimida en el suelo, cerca de la fogata que comenzaba a cobrar vida.

Eren ignoró su comentario y en vez de responder, comenzó a agitar su cabello con una mano para retirar el exceso de agua, su capa estando igual en el suelo. Levi se enfadó, se quitó la camisa de lana y, hecha un bulto, se la lanzó a la cara.

− ¡Oye! −, clamó Eren, haciendo a un lado la prenda y quedándose helado al notar una espantosa línea carnosa que atravesaba todo el torso de Levi−, ¿cómo...?

− Eso sucede por fallar a la Cacería, pensarás que será fácil desertar con solo morir, pero créeme cuando te digo que ellos no te lo permitirán.

− Yo nunca he dicho que pretendo morir−¸ se mantuvo firme, viéndole enfurecido.

Levi apretó los dientes y avanzó agresivo, con una vena pulsándole en la sien, hasta quedar frente al joven quien le superaba en altura, empero eso le importo un comino.

− ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? −, masculló, haciendo vacilar un segundo a Eren−. Te lanzas sin juicio a la batalla y creía que eran ideas mías hasta hace dos noches. Ibas a permitir que ese mundano te volara la cabeza con su arma.

Y lo vio, un destello de derrota en sus voraces ojos verde y ámbar, un pesar tan grande que lo hizo retroceder de la vista de Levi. Este continúo, sosteniendo a Eren por el cuello de su camisa para que le viese de frente.

− Hace poco no hiciste nada para detener tu caída, en cuanto te agarré estabas a punto de dejarte caer−. Insistió.

−Y eso qué te importa−, vociferó el otro, sorprendiéndolo. Agarró la mano de Levi y aplicó fuerza, empujándolo contra la pared de roca−, la verdad es que a mí no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que me quiera hacer la caza, yo solo deseo detener esto.

− ¡Es que acaso no fuiste tú el que me rogó para que te hiciera formar parte de esto! Me escupes en la cara todo lo que he hecho por ti.

− Lo sé y lo siento. No pretendo ofenderte. Y tampoco niego que amo cada parte de salir y sentir el aire salvaje en mis pulmones, el ver las estrellas y el océano en sus puntos más abismales, sentir el sol y la luna en sus transiciones, pero no soporto la idea de tener que seguirlos y no ir a mi ritmo.

Lo soltó, dejándolo completamente confundido. Se alejó lentamente hasta sentarse frente al fuego. Podía sentir el calor de la ira desvaneciéndose de su cuerpo y el helar de su ropa húmeda picándole la piel.

− ¿Qué demonios dices? −, masculló Levi, caminando lentamente hacía él.

Eren suspiró, aferrándose a la herida en su hombro que latía de dolor por la humedad.

− Me parecía noble la proeza de cazar y asesinar a timadores y homicidas de inocentes −, su voz era ronca y triste−, pero a cada paso, a cada golpe, a cada cabeza que golpeo hacen que desee mi muerte. Yo me uní a la caza por mi familia. Los he vengado y ya no tengo más. Yo ya no tengo nada por lo cual seguir vivo. No tengo nada ya que me una a la caza más que el instinto de batallar que, por cierto, no es mío… es de Einar, de Gwynn, es tuyo y de todos ustedes, hijos de Gwynn, quienes sin piedad arrebatan las almas de los malaventurados. Esa… esa no es mi voluntad. Ya no más.

Dicho aquello, cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor de las brasas calentando sus mejillas. Tiritó por momentos por el contrastar de temperatura entre el fuego frente a sí y el frío de la lluvia.

− Yo también perdí mucho−, comenzó Levi, después de un rato, tomando sitio a unos pocos pasos de distancia de Eren, mirándolo. Este no dijo nada, ni tampoco se movió más que para subir las rodillas, se veía tan pequeño y frágil incongruente con su edad y tamaño−. Antes de beber de Gwynn−, continuó−, yo era caballero de una corte real.

Eren entonces le miró con asombro, conocía de miembros de la cacería que cargaban con más años encima de lo que aparentaban, pero Levi, siendo también humano, le parecía imposible.

− ¿Qué edad tienes? −, se atrevió a preguntar, lleno de curiosidad.

− Eso que importa−, contestó con sencillez−. Fue hace siglos… supongo. No recuerdo mucho, cada que lo intento solo oigo el bramido del cuerno de caza, las jaurías ladrar y los galopes voraces−, Levi acarició su frente un momento, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza−. Yo tenía familia por la cual pelear. Sé que estábamos en guerra, no recuerdo por qué. También sé que era un jefe, con otros a mi cargo y había matado a cientos, pero…

Quedó en suspensión la última palabra, con el crujir del fuego y su latente esfuerzo por recordar aquella gastada visión de su vida pasada.

− Me llevaron −, prosiguió con un suspiro−. Gwynn me consideraba digno de su poder y me dejo conservar mi espada−, señaló la funda de Eren−, como único indicio de que alguna vez fui el soldado de un reino caído.

Estaba taciturno. Igual que Levi, cada que recordaba el cómo fue su encuentro con la Casería o cualquier remembranza de su vida antes de, solo oía el rugir de un cuerno. Acarició la empuñadura de la espada, pensativo.

− Sí era tan valiosa para ti −, habló suavemente, mirándole de apoco hasta que sus miradas se entrelazaron−, ¿por qué me la diste?

Tan cerca estaban uno del otro que se percibía el calor que manaba el otro. Sus miradas se mantuvieron, haciendo vibrar un extraño sentimiento en Eren, algo que notaba con el pasar de los años a lado de Levi, pero que no sabría explicar antes, ni ahora, ni en otro momento.

− Por ser un sobreviviente−, explicó y con un hilo de voz dijo−: Igual que yo.

Y así, lentamente se acercó al otro, entrando en contacto sus labios, batiendo en sus pechos un sentimiento voraz y autentico. Su cara ardía y sus manos se extendían por la frialdad de la piel de Levi, trazando con los dedos la tensión de sus músculos, lo afilado de su cadera y la humedad de su cabello. Levi sujetaba su mentón, sintiendo su aspereza y ascendiendo hasta aferrarse a sus cabellos, enterrando los delgados dedos en su húmedo cuero cabelludo.

Ambos, muertos de frío, les sentía con satisfacción el calor que rebosaba al tocarse entre ellos; no conforme con ello, Eren se despojó de su ropa tanto como Levi para poder darse calor perfectamente. Lamidas y mordidas enfrascadas en un beso profundo. Levi se recostó sobre la capa húmeda, seguido de Eren, apoyándose sobre él.

La maderilla crujía, consumiéndose y debilitando el fuego, proyectando sombras difusas de dos cuerpos fundiéndose hasta hacerse uno. Eren lamía y besuqueaba el mentón blanquecino, mientras Levi echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, abriéndole paso a su amante quien gustoso dejaba besos y mordidas por toda la garganta hasta la clavícula pálida. El calor de su boca húmeda le provocaba contracciones deliciosas a su frío cuerpo.

Vislumbró las sombras en la roca, sintiéndose arder por el encanto de tan fiero amante y dejando escapar jadeos ahogados al momento que el muchacho le tomaba en la frialdad de la noche. Con la fogata hecha brasas, la lluvia parando y las nubes despejando la luna; el frío abandonó su cuerpo al fin.

.

.

.

− Podría decirse que es un manantial entonces−, protestó él, alzando una rama demasiado baja de un árbol que no pudo reconocer.

− Como sea, el caso es que, está por aquí. Verás que maravilla de sitio−, dijo el otro, adelantado a su paso.

Un par de pasos más y se encontraron con un seto grisáceo y rebosante de espinas. Hacía calor, lo que causaba que algunos arbustos e incluso arboles se secaran por la temporada seca. Eren se acercó al seto, con espada en mano para abrir una especie de puerta espinosa por la cual cruzar.

− Vamos−, insistió, con un movimiento de cabeza que hizo saltar un mechón de cabello de su coleta.

Levi se acomodó la capa, resoplando con cautela. Caminó entre las espinas, seguido de Eren, hasta hallarse en un claro rodeado de robles y arbustos de moras gigantes que circundaban un lago que relucía como un espejo. Algunos árboles tenían sus raíces dentro del agua y casi parecía que estuvieran aferrados a la nada de lo cristalina que era.

Escuchó el cómo Eren enfundaba su espada, seguido de la ropa deslizándose por su cuerpo. Para cuando lo vio, estaba ya desnudo, corriendo alegremente hasta introducirse al agua. Después del remojón, salió majestuoso, reluciendo un collar de cuero con aquella punta de obsidiana atada en él, sus músculos brillantes bajo el sol, peinando hacia atrás unos cabellos salvajes. Sus cejas gruesas y esos ojos de dos colores reluciendo salvajes, acompañadas con una deslumbrante sonrisa ladina.

− Ven−, lo invitó con voz ronca.

Levi sonrió, quitándose la capa con una maniobra que Eren ya se había memorizado bien: desabrocharla y luego ondearla hacia el lado opuesto a él. Se sacó el cuchillo de la bota, lo lanzo al suelo donde quedó encajado. Se quito las botas, los pantalones y después pasó la camisa sobre su cabeza.

− ¿Te parece un manantial? −, le preguntó Eren sin quitarle la mirada de encima mientras entraba al agua y braceaba suavemente.

− Sí −, mintió Levi, refrescando su cara reseca con el agua que en sus manos parecía desaparecer.

− ¿Crees que Einar se pregunte a dónde fuimos? −, cuestionó, acercándose por detrás a Levi, acariciando sus omoplatos y besando su nuca. Levi, entrecerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por su tacto.

− No ha preguntado nada sobre nosotros dos los últimos años, ¿por qué lo haría ahora?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sí lo deseas está versión de Eren y Levi tendrá continuación, por el momento cada relato se irá soltando en formato de oneshot, pero podría hacer excepciones. Hasta el siguiente capítulo._

 _Espero les haya encantado tanto como a mí. Hasta el siguiente cuento, corazones. Chau!_

-K.


	2. Hijo de la Noche

**Sumary:** "Levi va en busca de su madre guiado por un extraño quien dice ser su tío, posponiendo sus planes con Eren, su novio. Después de un tiempo sin noticia de él, regresa para volver a ser parte de su vida una vez más".

 **COPYRIGHT:** Los nombres usados aquí son propiedad de Isayama Hajime, la trama presentada es de mi autoría.

 **.antes de leer.** Esto no es un crossover, solo inspiré la historia siguiendo la versión de Cassandra Clare sobre las criaturas sobrenaturales en _Cazadores de Sombras_ | Fluff and Drama | Esto es una antología, por ende las historias aquí no tienen continuidad una con otra, por ejemplo esta con el anterior son universos diferentes. ¿Verdad que es genial?

¡Gracias Tsubame Hime por las correcciones, te adoro!

Sí desean más partes de esta versión de los criaturitas, dudas, ánimos y todo su love déjenlo en los comentarios. Nos leemos en otro cuento.

* * *

Cuento 2:

"Hijo de la Noche

.

.

.

 _La noche de verano antes de partir de tu vida, fui capaz de darte todo de mí y embelesarme con todo lo tuyo: tu voz, tus ojos, tu piel y furia al hacer el amor. Salvaje y tan atento; cándido y apasionado. No era un revolcón de media noche, era uno único. Una danza candente donde podría expresarte lo que con palabras nunca me sabría decirte._

− Lamento si duele−. _Advertías, sereno, endulzando las palabras sobre mi oído. Calentándome._

 _Tus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, me ardía donde tocabas. Envolviéndome en tus brazos, amándome con tu cuerpo. Un calor que nunca más volveré a sentir de nuevo._

.

.

.

.

− Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Eren ¿cómo has estado? −, dijo él con la voz anhelante. Mirando con una sonrisa indiscreta mi gesto.

− S-sí−, tirita mi voz al hablar. Me tiemblan las manos y lo único que puedo hacer para ocultarlo es jugar con mi cabello−, ha pasado un rato… −, añado.

Han pasado cinco meses cuando mucho desde la última vez que lo veo. Se había marchado con su tío terminando la preparatoria. Mientras yo trabajaba en la florería con mi madre, él conocía los lugares de dónde provenía su familia.

− Te he echado tanto de menos… −, dijo sin perder la radiante sonrisa. Eso me sorprende, no suele ser tan directo o tan lanzado, está siendo completamente distinto a como lo es usualmente: cauteloso y distante.

− ¿En serio? −, mi asombro es palpable, tanto que lo hago sonreír nuevamente, está vez un poco más disimulado, intentando recobrar su tranquilidad habitual.

Se muerde el labio inferior y delicadamente se lo relame, mirándome con recelo, sus ojos se ven completamente negros bajo las luces neones del bar y su piel reluce como en una pintura gótica.

− ¿Por qué no sería verdad? −, cuestiona, con una voz ronca que lanza pequeños hormigueos por mi sistema nervioso.

− Bueno… Eh… −, me siento atrapado por su encanto, no puedo más que sonreír con la cabeza en las nubes.

De tanto en tanto que conversamos un mareo iba y venía sobre mí, en ocasiones me hace sentir irreal, en un sueño.

− No escribiste ni llamaste−, carraspeo, recobrando la voz al poco rato−, tan solo los primeros dos meses supe de ti y de repente… −. ¿De repente qué? No recuerdo bien −. Sin aviso alguno, apareces frente a mí−. Y no me quejo, estoy muy feliz de verlo, sin embargo, todo es muy extraño.

Realmente extraño. Hace unas horas hacía la limpieza en la florería, ya eran pasada las nueve y me encargaba de cerrar como cada día. Iba directo a casa hasta que, bajo la penumbra de un sauce lo vi. Estaba mirando cada uno de mis movimientos, siguiendo hasta mi sombra con sus pequeños ojos. Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza, sentía que se me desbordaba del pecho de tanta alegría contenida en todo este tiempo; el motor que bombeaba sangre a mi corazón volvía a funcionar al verlo tan real como lo recordaba. Corrí, sin importar que casi me atropellaba un coche para poder alcanzarlo. Corrí para plantarme frente a él, para abrazarlo, respirar su aroma y sentir su cuerpo junto al mío.

Pero, al plantarme a medio metro de él, todas esas ansias desaparecieron. Un frío caló muy dentro de mi pecho, esa extraña sensación que te da cuando recibes malas noticia, de esas que te parten en mil pedazos y no hacen nada para intentar repararte o al menos disculparse por destruirte.

Aún no me queda del todo claro, pero en cuanto me di cuenta, estábamos aquí, en un bar, bebiendo.

− Te dije que a donde iría no habría tanta señal−. Irrumpe mis pensamientos, dándole otro sorbo a su mojito−. Estaba todo hasta la punta del diablo−. Enfatiza con un ademán, mirando su vaso.

Durante la velada ha habido momentos de silencio entre nosotros, causa de mi inquietud. Por ratos me siento vacío. Estoy seguro de que nada es como antes, aunque él esté frente a mí, sentado como siempre suele sentarse en este nuestro lugar de encuentros, tengo ese presentimiento.

− Hey, Eren −, me llama entre el ruido de la banda en turno quienes hacen un pésimo intento de _Kiss−._ Vayamos a un lugar más privado.

Lo vi de soslayo, nervioso y noté lo ansioso que estaba por mi respuesta.

− ¡Claro que sí! −, digo, tomándome de un trago mi tequila, esperando que el revuelto que acojonaba mi estómago y mis manos frías se esfumaran por el alcohol.

Entonces sin mucho preámbulo estábamos fuera del bar, sin recordar si pagué siquiera, pero ya caminábamos afuera de él. Hay huecos en esto, ¿qué pasó en ese inter?

Los temblores en mis piernas se hacen más fuertes a la vez que faltaba menos para llegar al departamento de Levi, sorpresivamente lo conserva aún después de ser abandonado por su madre ahí mismo hace tantos años.

No sé porqué estar junto a él me provoca tantos escalofríos, siento que algo no funciona como de costumbre. A veces siento que no está, que sigue ausente.

¡Pero él está aquí! ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? ¿Qué era eso que me acojona tanto que no puedo ni tocarlo?

− Estás muy nervioso −. Suelta aminorando el paso hasta detenerse, tirando de la manga de mi camisa para que volteara a verlo.

− Un poco... −, confieso al fin, apartando la mirada, rogándole a mi sistema nervioso que deje de estar tan paranoico.

Los ojos me arden y la frente me suda. ¿Me está dando una especie de ataque? ¿El licor me hizo daño? Levi suena tan preocupado, es mi Levi, ¿no? ¿por qué me siento tan mal junto a él? ¡Es él! Mi amor…

− Mi amor… −, susurro de pronto, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho. Un filo helado que cruza mi torso y lo estruja lentamente.

Me dolía tanto. Punzaba y quemaba como un ruin veneno.

No puedo más, yo me tiro de rodillas, viendo como el suelo se nubla, se vuelve acuoso, húmedo por mi llanto. Mi cabeza duele tanto a medida que cada pieza se va encajando una sobre otra hasta formar bien las imágenes de aquellos espacios vacíos en mi mente.

− Levi, _mi_ Levi −, sale el sollozo de mi boca, sin ser capaz de alzar la vista.

Levi se inclina cerca de mí, preso del pánico, para verme.

Lo sabía y no lo recordaba, fui un estúpido e ingenuo porque al verlo seguía sin aceptarlo, lo quiero tanto que no daba ni un segundo a mi mente para procesar que hace tan solo tres semanas habíamos enterrado su cuerpo.

− Eren, todo está bien. Sigo aquí y estaré aquí para ti−, murmura, tomándome el rostro con ambas manos, su mirada me atrapa, me desorbita.

Mis lagrimas cesan y mi miedo se hace lejano. Lo único que importa ahora son sus ojos, esos grises con pequeños rastros de zafiro. Sus cejas siguen siendo tan negras y su nariz tan blanca; aunque su rostro permanece anormalmente intacto ante el frío de la madrugada. Sigue tal cual a la última vez que lo vi y, sin embargo, me da la sensación de no ser el mismo. Es tan antinatural. Es tan hermoso.

.

.

.

.

Eren y Levi se observaron por quien sabe cuánto, el tiempo iba tan lento para Eren en ese instante, deseaba tanto que no parara, deseaba seguir ahí más tiempo, no importaba si no decían nada, con verlo cuanto pudiera y nunca ser liberado de su tacto, él era feliz. Sí era un fantasma o una ilusión producto de su corazón roto, no le importaba, solo quería seguir, aunque sea unos minutos más junto a él antes de desvanecerse nuevamente de su vida.

− Regresaste…

−Sí.

− …muerto −. Logró decir, haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar sin miedo a romper la ilusión−. Yo te vi, mi familia, todos vimos como partías con Kenny y regresaste sin él y ¡muerto! −. Una ligera risa histérica salió de su boca al decir eso, era obvio en ese momento que Eren no lograba asimilarlo del todo, pero sí, Levi había muerto. La rabia y la ira le habían atacado en ese instante al recordar lo dicho por los policías: "Tal vez Kenny Ackerman sea el responsable de la muerte del muchacho".

Levi entorno los ojos al escuchar aquello y mirando a ambos lados de la acera, se puso de pie y sujetó su mano. Sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, tiró de él y poniéndolo de pie en un instante, demostrando una asombrosa fuerza y elegancia en tan solo unos movimientos.

− No te puedo hablar de eso aquí, vamos−. Eren no dijo nada, seguía confundido y sin saber qué sentir. Levi volvió a tirar de su mano y sin pensarlo estaba caminando detrás de él, mirando como andaba con ropa ligera a finales de octubre.

.

Entre las luces tenues de un farol viejo y el polvo de una cama desgastada, sus sombras se entrelazaban, conectándose en la inmensidad de la oscuridad de la habitación, acunando sus seres. Irónico pues ni uno se atrevía a tocar al otro, más aún cuando uno de los dos aguardaba receloso, expectante a que su compañero hablara.

− Yo no estoy muerto−. Dijo al fin, apretando la tela sobre sus rodillas, mirándolo fijamente con angustia.

Eren resopló, incrédulo.

− No puede ser. ¡Te vi! Yo estuve ahí cuando mi padre fue a reconocer tu cadáver, tenía que estar presente y saber que no estabas… −, su voz se opacaba, sus manos temblaban y miraba un punto fijo en la nada donde se proyectaba mentalmente, y tal como en una película vieja lo sucedido−. Pero te vi ahí sobre la mesa. Con el rostro partido y el torso lleno de hematomas. Tus labios morados y la mirada vacía.

Al terminar de oírlo, Levi chistó, pateando brutalmente una caja sellada la cual arremetió contra la pared; todo el contenido se dispersó por el suelo: portarretratos, ropa y algunos libros que pertenecieron a Levi en vida. El estruendo despertó a Eren de su ensoñación, trayéndolo bruscamente a la realidad o, más bien, a la ilusión donde Levi estaba vivo, de pie frente a él, furioso por alguna razón que desconocía.

− Maldito Kenny−. Gruñó pesaroso.

− ¿Kenny te hizo eso? −, exigió saber Eren, parándose de un brinco, ahora ansioso por una respuesta que parecía estar cada vez más lejos.

Levi lo escuchó, pero no respondió, su mirada yacía fija en una foto rota donde su madre lo cargaba en brazos, detrás de ambos se encontraba una vieja cabaña.

− Yo no estoy muerto−, repitió, poniéndose de cuclillas para sacar la foto del portarretratos roto. Tendría unos tres o cuatro años cuando se tomó la foto −. Yo volví aquí, con Kenny… fui a ver a mi madre−. Le entregó la foto a Eren, este la tomó con cautela temiendo romperla por lo nervioso que estaba−. Mi madre no me abandonó, Kenny se la había llevado.

− ¿Qué dices?

− Kenny es el hermano de mi madre, la había buscado por años. Kenny es un hombre tenaz y muy egoísta, se la llevó sin importarle nada ni siquiera dejar sin madre a un niño. Claro, mi madre le ha puesto tantas excusas en su vida que creyó mi existencia una de ellas. En fin, fui con él con la esperanza de verla, pero mi madre había muerto hace años.

− ¿Y él la mató? −, preguntó, temeroso de su respuesta.

− Se podría decir que sí.

− ¿Y él te asesinó?

− ¡No estoy muerto, carajo! −, estalló, plantándose velozmente frente a Eren, intimidándolo pese a las diferencias de altura, sujetándole las sienes con las manos, clavando la mirada en sus ojos, en su rostro herido y lleno de confusión−, Eren, mírame, estoy aquí−. Tan pronto dijo eso se relajó, sintiéndose más liviano, en un sueño dulce y sereno orquestado por la mirada de Levi−. Siéntate −, ordenó suavemente el muchacho y le cumplió sin pensarlo.

Al ver como lo obedecía ciegamente, se sentía repugnante, pero hacer mérito y uso de esa habilidad facilitaba las cosas. Debía decirle y no esperaría a que Eren se calmara por cuenta propia, tomaría mucho tiempo. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando se vieron en su trabajo, si Levi no hubiera actuado entonces era seguro que Eren entraría en pánico armando un escándalo.

− Soy un pedazo de mierda… −, masculló para sí mismo, viendo a su acompañante atontado, sin dejar de verle ausente−. Eren, reacciona−. Dicho y hecho, el chico parpadeó confuso−. Tienes razón, fue una manera muy cruel de hacerlo, pero sí… Kenny me "asesinó" −, dijo, haciendo comillas con los dedos y otro ademán más para que Eren mantuviera la boca cerrada−. Estábamos detrás de la cabaña y ahí estaba una tumba, pasé los siguientes minutos viendo la lápida hasta que Kenny me contó lo sucedido: mi madre estaba muerta.

− ¿Qué?

− Lo sé, es algo jodido. No le creí nada y decidí largarme, me sentía tan mal que no pensaba con claridad. Así que, esa misma noche Kenny fue a mi habitación, intentando contarme los detalles de la supuesta muerte de mi madre. Me soltó tantas cosas que creía que estaba mintiendo, puras mierdas. O eso creí…

Levi miro a través de su ventana, viendo la luna en su punto más alto, anhelante.

− Hablábamos cada día, ¿cómo demonios no me contaste nada de eso?

− Ese era el truco de Kenny. Yo intentaba irme y él me hacía quedarme y que me olvidará de todo. Me hacía creer que me la pasaba en grande durante el día y en cuanto caía la noche, aparecía rompiendo el embrujo. Hasta que se hartó y me hizo creer que yo no tenía contacto con el mundo.

− No entiendo.

− Kenny es un vampiro, Eren. Descubrió la maldición hace más de 20 años e intentó que mi madre se le uniera. Quiso hacer lo mismo conmigo, pero nunca le creía, así como ella.

» Él llegó al límite y me confesó que mi madre se había suicidado. "La malagradecida no soportaba tenerte y se lanzó al fuego", fue lo que me dijo. Y entonces vino por mí, como un último favor a ella, intentando por las buenas que fuera un hijo de la noche sin necesidad de lavarme el cerebro, pero estaba cansado y decidió castigarme.

− ¿Cómo?

− Matándome.

.

.

.

 _Había pasado semanas −no sabía cuántas− dentro de la cabaña, Kenny estaba harto, cansado. Su paciencia tenía un límite y también su aburrimiento. Se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacerme parte de su clan, que nadie me extrañara y de divertirse, todo al mismo tiempo. Y cómo un cruel gato jugando con su comida, él empezó a jugar conmigo. ¿Sabías que las emociones de un no muerto se intensifican después de adquirir la maldición? Es decir, mi madre, por ejemplo, deseaba estar conmigo en vida, después de convertirse ese dolor se intensificó tanto que la cegó por completo, orillándola a suicidarse. Así que la crueldad de Kenny al explotar era cien veces más intensa, causándome heridas, cortes, golpes que me dejaban aturdido._

 _Él me obligaba a beber su sangre para curar mis heridas y así abrirme otras nuevas. El golpe de gracia fue el que me dio contra la cara, haciéndome perder el ojo. La sangre caía a borbotones y su risa era un estridente alarido mezclado con el pitido de la patada anterior al corte. Gozaba de herirme, lamer mis heridas y después curarme, pero su juego favorito era el de ahorcarme._

 _Pasaba noches enteras de esa tortura y días durmiendo para aguantar el hambre y el dolor que traía. La sangre de Kenny era lo único en mi sistema, era asquerosa y apenas la pasaba de no ser porque era lo que me seguía manteniendo con vida. Estaba tan cansado que un día no lo soporté, era demasiado fuerte y yo ya no aguantaba más la tortura. No entendía con qué propósito lo hacía, ¿qué quería conseguir con tanto sufrimiento?_

− Hey, Levi, ¿por qué ya no gritas? −, _fue lo último que le oí decir._

 _Te puedo jurar que después de dar el último respiro y cerrar los ojos por última vez no hay nada más allá. Solo oscuridad, pero incluso a través de toda esa negrura fui capaz de verte sonreír por última vez._

 _Desperté._

 _Hambriento._

 _Todo era oscuridad y pronto se iluminó por cientos de luces, ahora comprendo que no era así, simplemente es porque puedo ver en la oscuridad. Me encontré entre los trozos rotos de un fino ataúd y la tierra blanda y mugrienta ensuciando mi ropa, estaba sediento y eufórico, me temblaban las manos y deseaba tanto despedazar algo; los dientes me dolían y las venas me quemaban._

− Ja, ja… muchacho, ¡bienvenido! −, _había clamado Kenny, arriba de un árbol, con los brazos extendidos. Deseaba romperle el cuello, pero una parte muy en el fondo de mí lo veneraba_ −, ten tu recompensa por ser un buen chico−. _Había alegado sonriente, lanzándome bolsas llenas de sangre que no dudé ni un segundo en partirlas con mis dientes, bañándome de ellas hasta que no quedó ni una sola llena._

 _Cuando me sentí satisfecho, observé mis manos rojas y mi ropa empapada en sangre._

− ¿Qué me has hecho?

− Un favor. Agradecémelo luego.

 _No sabía cómo ni en qué condiciones terminé de vuelta en el pueblo, pero sí cómo estaba cuando volví a despertar: vestido con el traje más fino que alguna vez en vida usé y a tres metros bajo tierra en el cementerio del lugar donde nacimos; con ello, de algo estaba seguro, todos mis amigos, tu familia y sobre todo tú, sabían que había muerto._

 _Kenny estaba complacido, llevaba tan solo un día de no muerto y él deseaba enseñarme todo sobre la vida nocturna. Era como ver a un hombre convertirse en padre, ansioso porque su bebé creciera de una vez para jugar futbol juntos, enseñarle a montar bici y, ¿por qué no? destripar a la vecina sin que nadie se entere. Claro que, no todo era de ensueño, yo estaba en la fase de la rebeldía después de todo._

− ¡Eres un hijo de puta, enfermo!

− Calma, muchacho.

− ¡Cierra la boca, pedazo de mierda!

 _Y a diferencia de cuando respiraba, ahora sí podría romperle el cuello a Kenny sin problemas. Resistía mejor sus golpes, era un inexperto, pero me adaptaba muy rápido, conseguí en una semana dominar el talento oculto de persuadir mundanos y obtener beneficios de ellos, así supe qué era de tu vida, qué hacías, dónde trabajabas y cómo estabas; todo sin dejar rastro. Había intentado tantas veces en hablarte y en todas fallaba, hasta hoy._

 _Estaba tan feliz porque me habías notado, te diste cuenta de mi presencia y anhelaba tanto que te acercaras y lo hiciste. Corriste hacía mí y mis ganas de tenerte se intensificaron. ¿Sabías que una simple excitación sexual también hacía crecer mis colmillos? Yo lo supe al tenerte de cerca y ver cómo te detenías con los ojos llorosos, aterrado. Sentí tanto dolor a tu rechazo que no pensaba en nada más y…_

− Eren, espera−, _obedeciste_ −, regresé de mi viaje.

 _Y, aunque fuera por un momento, habías olvidado todo el dolor._

.

.

.

− ¿Tú me lavaste el cerebro? −, fue lo primero que dijo después de un muy largo rato de silencio mientras repasaba la historia de Levi punto por punto hasta asimilarlo, lo cual no era nada sencillo de digerir.

− Fue momentáneo, Eren, no me escucharías si te decía todo de pronto ahí, explotarías. Eres demasiado imprudente.

− Por Dios−, exclamó, acariciando el puente de su nariz.

− Sí iba de pronto hacía a ti con todas estas cosas, te cagarías del susto. Además, el efecto no es permanente, tan pronto _desperté_ todas las mentiras producto del _encanto_ de Kenny se fueron diluyendo. Y así, me fijé en que me fui con él por precisamente eso.

− Dios…

Levi volteó a ver por la ventana, la luna ya no era visible y el farol de la calle comenzaba a amainar su luz hasta extinguirla por completo. Con un suave suspiro cerró la ventana y después, corrió las gruesas cortinas purpuras hasta dejar el cuarto en la total oscuridad. Rápidamente encendió la lampara de noche junto a la cama y miró de nuevo a Eren, notó las ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos verdes y la palidez en su rostro por tanta información saturándolo. Desearía volver a _encantarle_ , hacerlo olvidar todo, pero significaría hacerlo volver a su dolor y peor, no volverlo a ver jamás.

− Yo… podría hacerte olvidar todo, si eso te hace sentir mejor−. Sugirió, rogando por una respuesta negativa.

− Debes estar jodiendo, ¿acaso crees que te diré "sí, claro, _flasheame_ el cerebro, será divertido"? ¿Por qué no solo lo haces y ya? Lo has estado haciendo por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

− Basta −, suplicó Levi, incomodo−. No digas esa palabra, me da jaqueca−, Eren resopló, exasperado por la situación, le parecía completamente ridículo y poco creíble, pero lo había visto muerto, estuvo en la sepultura y ahora está ahí−. Kenny dice que me costará trabajo acostumbrame a ello, ya que tu familia es católica…

− A la mierda con Kenny−, explotó, alzando la voz y mirando enardecido a Levi−, ¡él te hizo esto! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

− Perder la cabeza es lo más estúpido que puedo hacer−. Su respuesta era firme, haciendo énfasis a media palabra, conteniendo la voz−, terminaría armando una masacre.

− ¡Me refiero a Kenny! ¿Por qué no lo has matado?

Era una buena pregunta, la respuesta, por lo contrario, no lo era tanto. Lo había intentado, de diferentes maneras, pero al final siempre había una fuerza superior a Levi que lo obligaba ceder en el instante que tenía a Kenny acorralado y moribundo. A aquel hombre le hacía gracia, siendo conocedor del mundo oculto sabía de sobra la función que empeñaba sobre el chico y sólo podía mofarse y escupirle a la cara que nunca sería capaz de matarlo.

− Yo te convertí, me debes lealtad, mocoso.

Al recordarlo, Levi sintió las encías arder, estaba cabreado.

− Solo no puedo −. Respondió hosco, suspirando por mero reflejo para relajarse, pues ya no necesitaba respirar más.

Pasó otro largo silencio y el tránsito de madrugada hizo su presencia, Eren apenas lo percibía, sin embargo, Levi lo escuchaba claramente sabiendo lo que significaba. No contento con todo lo dicho, esperaba este momento para darle a Eren una prueba irrefutable que no fuera peligrosa para él de su condición demoniaca.

− Joder… −, masculló el más bajo, acercándose sobre el edredón a la ventana−. Sé que todo lo dicho te parece un cuento, por ello es mejor que observes bien.

Los ojos verdes le observaron sin comprender. Levi, mientras, tentaba terreno, sentía un hormigueo y este iba haciéndose más molesto a medida que se acercaba a la gruesa tela de la ventana. De pronto soltó una exhalación involuntaria −por costumbre− y sujetó la tela, abriéndola, no en su totalidad, pero sí lo suficiente para darle entrada a un pequeño rayo de luz exterior.

Y sucedió, tal como en las películas de horror su piel ardió por instantes ante el simple rose con la luz del sol. Fue breve la exhibición, pues el dolor era insoportable y más si no se alimentaba adecuadamente. Impresionado, Eren observaba como Levi pasaba de estar sobre la cama, frente a la ventana y después dar un salto, similar a un gato, hacía el otro extremo de la habitación. Tenía la mano lacerada, con cientos de minúsculas burbujas de piel roja; era más fácil decir que metió la mano en aceite hirviendo si tan solo no hubiese sido testigo de lo ocurrido.

− Dios… −, clamó a media voz, cerrando la cortina de inmediato.

Levi en un rincón agradeció, sosteniendo su mano herida. Sus ojos se inyectaban en sangre y golpeaba su cabeza con la pared de atrás, dolía mucho más que cualquier herida que le hayan hecho en su vida.

− Levi, dios santo… ¿estás llorando sangre?

− Bueno… esto precisamente no es algo placentero−, tajó completamente irritado con la mano herida muy en alto.

Eren no pudo apartar la mirada, mucho menos cuando la piel de la mano comenzó a curarse tan de prisa como se hirió.

− Oh por Dios…

− ¡Ya basta! Duele que digas eso, sólo… no lo menciones. Además, siempre hablas demasiado, acaso tu vocabulario se redujo a "oh" y "por D…" −, sintió una arcada, la contuvo a duras penas al ver la mirada angustiada de su compañero−. ¿Qué eres? ¿Actor porno?

− Sí es un chiste, es un intento muy mediocre. Solo estoy… intentando entender esto. Joder…

− Yo también, pero lo vivo en carne propia y esto no es nada como en las malditas novelas de crepúsculo, maldita sarta de mentiras. No creía extrañar el sabor de mierda de las asquerosas galletas de Isa o el rico calor del sol.

− Pensándolo mejor, siempre has odiado asolearte, nunca ibas a la iglesia y siempre estabas en tu habitación en penumbras. Creeme, ya eras un vampiro desde entonces y si no, eras Bella Swan esperando amargadamente a que te transformaran.

− Imbécil.

− ¿Qué me dices de tu época gótica en la secundaria?

Levi intentó enojarse, pero solo pudo reír recordando todas esas cosas bochornosas de su adolescencia. Miraba fijamente como el chico de ojos verdes tomaba sitio en el suelo; frente a frente, con una sonrisa cansada y los preciosos ojos apaciguando el dolor. Era ese su Eren, el chico risueño, quien siempre sabía la manera correcta de alegrarle la vida por muy tonta que fuera su manera de conseguirlo, herido por la falsa alusión de haberlo perdido para siempre y reconfortándose al saber que estaban de nuevo ahí, juntos.

− Así que, ¿has cambiado? −, soltó después de un rato de verse sin decir nada.

− Sigo siendo el mismo, con la diferencia de que puedo parar un auto en movimiento.

− ¿Puedes volverte murciélago?

−Deja de hacer referencias a _Castlevania*_ o cualquier otra mierda sobre vampiros, vas hacer que…

− ¿Qué? ¿Me morderás? −. Fue una simple pregunta, empero su voz insinuaba algo, lo sentía en lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

No se dijo nada al respecto, solo un silencio tenso y un Levi removiéndose en su rincón con el picor en las encías y una visión bastante atractiva de Eren quien, sin hacer mucho esmero en su ropa o peinado siempre conseguía parecerle guapísimo. Levi intentaba responder, pero los dientes le crecían y estorbaban.

De pronto el celular de Eren comenzó a sonar, rompiendo la atmosfera y el silencio, casi matando de un susto al de ojos verdes.

− ¡Dios!

− ¡Eren!

− Lo siento.

Las manos le temblaban tanto haciendo más difícil sacar el móvil de su pantalón. Sujetó el aparato entre ambas manos para leer bien la pantalla, contestando de inmediato.

− ¡Mamá, perdón!

− _Eren, santo cielo, ¿dónde estás? Me dijiste que habías quedado con Armin y hace nada le hablé a sus padres. ¡Ni siquiera se vieron anoche! −._ Alcanzó oír perfectamente Levi, aunque Eren estuviera caminando hacía el otro lado del cuarto.

Eren no recordaba haberle dicho eso, vio de reojo a Levi quien se encogía en hombros.

− Perdoname, s-salí del local y me olvidé de todo por completo… yo… perdón−, carraspeó. Y del otro lado se oía claramente la voz inquieta de su madre.

− _Entiendo, amor. Solo dime dónde estás… quiero saber que estás bien. Has estado muy solo y tengo miedo de… Solo dime si te sientes mal, sé que Levi era como un hermano para ti_ −. Levi no pudo evitar reír un poco ganándose una mirada de advertencia del otro y es que siempre habían tenido ese problema, Eren no era capaz de admitir que entre él y Levi había algo más que una simple amistad de años−, _por eso quiero ayudarte._

Estoy bien, mamá… estoy en casa de Levi−, admitió con un suspiro.

− _¿De nuevo, amor?_

"¿De nuevo?" −, pensó Levi, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Si pudiera ruborizarse, apostaría lo que fuera a estar hecho un tomate tal y como lo estaba Eren en ese instante. Sus ojos lagrimeaban y la cara le ardía.

− S-sí. Yo he… salí del trabajo y sin pensarlo estaba aquí. Mentí con lo de Armin porque… no quería que te preocuparas.

− _Bebé, debes saber que él no va a volver_ −, dijo de pronto, con la voz quebrada; se escuchaba su moqueo y la bilis contenidas por el llanto inminente.

− Sí… −, respondió en automático, sin dejar de ver a Levi ni un segundo−. Mamá, sobre eso, tengo algo que decirte…

Levi dio un brinco.

− No le digas−. Suplicó en voz baja, acercándose velozmente y sin hacer el menor ruido hasta llegar ante Eren.

− Levi…

− _¿Sí, cariño?_

− ¡Eren, no! −, susurró aterrado.

− Yo lo amo.

Hubo un silencio en el lugar, donde los jadeos nerviosos de Eren eran lo único que tomaban lugar. Tanto su madre como Levi estaban confundidos.

− _¿Qué quieres decir, hijo?_

− Levi y yo, pensábamos vivir juntos después de la graduación−, comenzó, con los ojos rojizos clavados en los de Levi, su voz se perdía y respiraba inmensamente para controlarla−. Pensábamos… tener una vida juntos. Nos amamos, mamá. Íbamos a contárselo a papá y a ti en cuanto tuviéramos un sitio… pero… él…

Levi oía claramente el sollozo de la madre de Eren, sin saber cómo consolar a su hijo, aunque ignorante ante el hecho de que Levi estaba ahí presente escuchando como Eren hizo lo que tanto miedo tenía de hacer antes del funeral.

− Lo siento−. Y colgó, acercándose para limpiar la lágrima roja que descendía manchando el rostro blanco de su pareja.

− Nunca me habías dicho antes que me amabas.

− Nunca pensé que te perdería, había dado por sentado que siempre estaríamos juntos…

− Eres un idiota, nada es para siempre.

− Ahora tú lo eres…

Solo bastó eso y un ligero bufido herido en respuesta para que ambos se acercaran lentamente, repitiendo su primer beso: arrítmico, temeroso y dulce. Una extraña sensación que le bañaba de nostalgia, haciéndole sonreír como sólo podía hacerlo junto a Eren.

− Vamos −, dijo este, prendido en su boca como tantas veces lo había hecho, una simple palabra dicha del modo más placentero que ameritaba una única resolución.

Levi conocía bien esa familiar sensación con el añadido extra que le hizo apartar la boca de la contraria, llevándola en cadena de besos y chupadas a su nuevo lugar favorito. Sin esfuerzo, logró empujar al más alto contra la colcha polvorienta, trayéndole tantos recuerdos de muchos otros encuentros. Sin ser muy violento se aferraba al cabello castaño de Eren, para hacerle extender la cabeza hacía atrás, relamiendo y saboreando con más facilidad aquel preciado sitio: su garganta tensa.

− Hey, Levi… ¡M-mierda! −. Crispó lleno de pánico, sintiendo el dolor punzante y el placer mezclados inyectándose en sus venas−. ¿Por qué se siente tan bien? Joder… −, jadeó, dejándose llevar por aquella extraña y placentera emoción.

Sus quejidos eran suaves y sin sentido, su sonrisa delataba su deleite cosa que le fascinaba más al de pelo negro puesto que era la primera vez en ver cómo reaccionaba una persona viva ante su mordida. Desenterrando los colmillos, notó como su saliva le curaba las heridas, animándose más a seguir mordiendo, aunque debía admitir que con un pequeño sorbo estaba más que extasiado.

− Lo siento−. Clamó suavemente después de depositar un beso sobre la herida cerrada.

Cayó boca arriba sobre la cama, sintiendo la sangre fresca llenar su sistema, haciéndole cosquillas por cada extremidad. Y, tomándolo por sorpresa, Eren se acercó, clavándole los preciosos ojos verdes sobre los suyos, mirándose por un largo rato sintiendo −sin necesidad de tocarlo− el fuerte palpitar de su pecho; cerró los ojos, para escuchar mejor sus latidos, arrullándose con su ritmo intenso.

Mientras, Eren se humedecía los labios preámbulo al acercamiento directo con los de su acompañante. Jugueteaba con la boca del más bajo, era sorprendido en más de una ocasión por el filo de sus colmillos que le rozaban la lengua. Sus manos ascendían sujetando su fino rostro en sus manos; le temblaban puesto que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tocaba alguien de ese modo, más aún si ese alguien era la persona a la que tanto quería y la única a la cual se ha entregado.

Armándose más de valor por el calor del momento, se aferraba ferozmente de su negro cabello y con una mano acariciaba la piel de su oreja, descendiendo lánguidamente hacía el blanco cuello, arañando la clavícula expuesta y así, parando unos segundos sobre el pecho para sentir su pezón endurecido. Levi se dejaba hacer a su antojo, dándole paso a las piernas de Eren para colocarse entre las suyas.

Él le seguía, irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas para verle desde arriba y quitarse la camisa, dando un espectáculo visual al chico con su piel morena y su torso ligeramente marcado. Levi también comenzaba a desnudarse, pasando su playera sobre la cabeza, sacudiendo la cabeza en cuando la prenda salió arruinando su flequillo negro.

− Supongo que nunca puedo lucir así de sexy incluso muerto−. Bromeó, intentando desabrochar el pantalón de su pareja.

− No lo estás−, le corrigió, ayudándole en su labor y regalándole un sonoro beso en la frente−. Estás aquí conmigo.

Sus ojos se sintieron húmedos, antes solía sonrojarse con palabras así, pero ahora le era imposible y lo extrañaba. Extrañaba sentir el calor del día y el frío de la noche, sentir tanto frío que le hacía huir hasta Eren, para abrazarlo y sentir su calor.

− No, no llores, perdón−. Alarmado, Eren le tendió la mano sobre las mejillas, limpiando la sangre que corría por sus ojos.

− Está bien… solo abrázame.

Y así lo había hecho, aferrándose al delgado y frío cuerpo, poco a poco volviendo a acariciarlo y besarlo. Podía sentirlo, la calidez de su piel, de su tacto y sus besos, lo sentía bien y se sentía bendecido por ello, de ser capaz de sentirlo a él. De sentir sus manos apoderarse de cada centímetro de su ser.

− Dime si duele−, dice como tantas otras veces antes, con la voz calmada, llena de dulzura y anhelo.

Levi asentía con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndolo entrar y regalándole un largo y suave jadeo mientras se desliza lento y profundo en él. Una vez creyó no volver a sentir eso, pero ahí estaba aferrándose con ambos brazos sobre los hombros de Eren, pegando la nariz en su cuello, oliendo el dulce aroma que transpiraba su piel, degustando el contoneo lento de sus cuerpos en sincronía; escuchando el rítmico acelerar de su corazón una y otra y otra vez hasta que el tiempo decida que pare al igual que el suyo.


End file.
